One Night Stand
by sabor ice
Summary: Hermione is concerned about her first time with Ron, so she seeks out Fred & George to help her mull over her worries. OOC, yes, deal with it. xD


**Title: **One-Night Stand

**Author: **sabor ice

**Betas: **N/A

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Um...sex?

**Pairings: **Fred/Hermione, George/Hermione

**Progress: **OneShot, Complete

**Summary: **Hermione is concerned about her first time with Ron, so she seeks out Fred & George to help her mull over her worries.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone that comes from Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes: **I am not a HP expert - I wrote this completely on impulse, so forgive me for any mistakes. And, if anyone wonders when this takes place...just assume it's an AU situation, lol. Please R&R!

**One-Night Stand**

Hermione had been outside Fred and George's shop for nearly half an hour now. It was becoming quite late, and soon she knew the twins would be closing up for the night. If that happened before Hermione roused up enough courage to actually go inside, she knew she'd inevitably end up leaving without a word. Strange how her concerns affected her so deeply that she couldn't even bring herself to face the twins because of it. A rock sat in the pit of her stomach, causing anxiety to flutter within her like butterflies with enormous wings. Why had she even come? She trusted Fred and George. She trusted in the fact that they had more life experience, and perhaps seeking them out would help calm her worries over being with Ron.

_Ron._ She habitually bit her lower lip and held a foolishly dreamy-eyed expression upon her face when she thought of him. No amount of willful disagreements or foreign animosities could ever keep them apart. They had been through too much together. Their bond was stronger than friendship, stronger than family. Nothing would tear them apart, not now. The love they shared was forever. He meant everything to her, and so she wanted to be everything for him. She blew out a heavy sigh and smiled to herself. She remembered now why she had come, and that gave her the courage to finally enter the shop.

Upon entering, Hermione was surprised to find the shelves of the shop to be so utterly full. Fred and George's joke shop had always done well for business before, and so her curiosity was piqued finding the shop so abandoned by its usual circus of customers. Perhaps she would ask one of the twins later about their apart delay in sales, but for now, Hermione was determined to stay focused on her current task. Soon, though, she found herself distracted by a small nest of purple and pink Pygmy Puffs near the window and couldn't surpress the urge to stop and oogle them. She lifted her hand to stroke one, and it seemed to excite the others as they all began emitting a quiet, humming sound of satisfaction in unison. Hermione lifted a runt-sized purple Puff into the palm of her hand. Just then a young boy who had come into the shop just after Hermione, set off one of the Weasleys' Wild-fire Whiz-Bangs, startling both Hermione and the poor Pygmy Puff in her hand. The Puff fainted dramatically; the witch shook her head and smiled as she gently set the animal back in the nest again.

"Oi! What're you doin' there?! You bang it, you buy it!" came Fred's familiar voice as he entered the shop from the back room.

The boy immediately fled out the front door.

"No respect, I tell ya!" Fred added, closing the door after the child. He rested his back against it and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to look at Hermione.

"One of your regulars, Fred?" Hermione wondered, amused.

"Kids these days. No respect for their elders. I have no idea where they get it from," Fred answered, cheekily. Hermione shook her head.

"How's business?" the dark-haired girl asked, folding her hands behind her back comfortably and taking a few paces towards her friend. She glanced around the shop. "You two seem a bit...full?"

"Yeah," Fred replied, with a shrug of his shoulders. "We have our ups-and-downs some days. George has been working on a new product to help speed up sales, though. You remember the Wonder Witch Love Potions? Well, he's determined to perfect the formula. We plan on calling the finished product the 'Wonder Witch _Lust_ Potion' - guaranteed to bring you and your significant other at least 24 hours of pure passionate longings with few or no interruptions, results may vary depending on the weight of the boy and the attractiveness of the girl, of course."

"24 hours? Of nothing but sex?" Hermione inquired with skepticism evident in her voice. "It's impossible. One would die if they had sex that long."

"Ah - but see here's the catch that not many people know about - ninety percent of the time only unattractive people purchase this kind of item. They have nothing to fear about being magically bound together for 24 hours. They still believe it works because they merely form that notion in their heads," the red-head replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And, what about the other ten percent?" Hermione wondered, with an arched eyebrow. "What happens to them?"

"Well, ah...uhm...the point is we've never heard any complaints!" Fred said, coolly, pushing himself away from the door and stretching his arms out on either side of him. "So anyway...to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She had almost nearly forgotten the initial reason she had come to see the twins. A breath hitched up in her throat, and her mouth went dry as she fumbled with the thoughts in her mind. Finally, she managed to clear her throat and put on a cool, calm, collected expression.

"Well," she began, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I was hoping to talk to you and George about something. It's nothing important really..."

"No worries," the tall, red-head answered. "Go on upstairs to our flat. I'll lock up, track down George, and we'll meet you up there, yeah?"

Hermione nodded and made her way through the shop to the stairs located next to the back room. She ascended the spiral staircase and entered through the door at the top into Fred and George's flat. This was the second time Hermione had been in their place since they had left home. It hadn't changed much since she had last been there with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Boxes and trunks littered one half of the room. Clothes were sprawled all about the place. It was evident to Hermione that Fred and George did not care much for cleaning even though they could've just used their wands! How hard could that have really been? Shaking her head to herself Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket and began using it to tidy up a bit. Afterwards, she sat down on the couch with a sigh and waited for the brothers. Not a moment later, the twins appeared in front of her out of thin air.

"You just apparated from downstairs?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"Well, it was either that or walk," George noted, with a shrug. Meanwhile, Fred had had a chance to glance around the flat.

"What happened? It's..._clean_..." Fred said, before taking out his wand and using it to make all of there things fall messily back into place. "Much better."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to protest, but decided it wasn't worth it to start a fight. She rested her forehead against her hand and shook her head in slight disbelief.

"You two _amaze_ me sometimes," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, we've always believed we were pretty amazing individuals," Fred agreed, plopping down on the couch beside her - George on the other side. "So, what's on your mind, Granger?"

"Well," she began again, rubbing the palms of her hands together nervously. "I sort of need your...help with something."

"Hold up - " George chimed in, shifting to face towards her more. "_You_ need _our_ help?"

Fred brought his hand up to rest against her forehead.

"You sure you're not sick? Not getting a fever or anything from asking humble patrons like ourselves for assistance?" Fred added.

"No," Hermione replied, somewhat irritated as she pushed the younger twin's hand away. "Believe me, it's killing me, but if you two aren't going to take me seriously, I'm just going to go."

Fred and George exchanged glances over her head, then settled down a bit.

"Alright, we're listenin'," George said.

Hermione found herself getting flustered even before she had begun to speak. She couldn't form the words she wanted with both of the twins staring at her. Standing from the couch, she walked a few paces forward, keeping her back to the brothers. She drew in a deep breath and released it.

"Ok..." the young woman said. "It's about Ron and I really...as much as I hate to admit it, we've been having some problems lately. He wants to get _closer_ to me, but I'm concerned, I guess. I'm not exactly experienced in that sort of _thing._ I'm worried about what he'd think of me. And well, I decided to come to the two of you because you've had experience with this sort of..._thing_."

She mustered up the courage to turn around and face the twins as she finished speaking. Their expressions were rather bland, unreadable. Hermione was nearly terrified at what must've been going through their minds. She eagerly looked from Fred to George, every ounce of her being anticipating their replies.

"It's finally happened, George," Fred finally said, his gaze not meeting his brother's as he spoke.

"Granger's finally found something she's not good at," George added.

"Hell has frozen over," Fred added, and the two burst into laughter.

The color drained from the young woman's face. Hermione's mouth fell agape, and her brows stitched together. Every ounce of nervousness fleeted from her body and was replaced by a strange sense of determination to prove them both wrong.

"Well then, if you think you're so much more experienced, I suppose you'd best prove it," Hermione said, her proud chin raised as her dark gaze met theirs.

The brothers immediately stopped laughing and looked toward her questionally as she removed her striped sweater, revealing her dark blue bra beneath. Hermione tossed the shirt into Fred's face, before whipping around and stalking to the other side of the room where their beds were located.

"Well?" she called back, impatiently.

Fred glanced at George, who shrugged one shoulder and was then immediately on his feet. The younger twin mirrored his brother's action and followed, each of them losing an article of clothing along the way. Neither of them thought of their younger brother nor of Hermione's questionable actions. If she was willing, they were willing; it was as simple as that.

The two stood in front of her now, wearing nothing but their pants. Hermione, who had been sitting with her legs crossed on the foot of one of the beds, immediately stood and approached the nearest twin. Her gaze flickered from Fred's bare chest to his face. Her fingertips timidly began to explore the exposed skin of his arms, and she was so focused on her task that she hadn't noticed George move behind her and begin to caress the soft skin of her back. Her dark eyes flickered from where her hands now caressed the skin of Fred's chest and shoulders to his lips. Fred's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to him as he inclined his head to kiss her. Hermione was slightly taken aback by his kiss - so deep and full of desire. She felt George's lips on her shoulder and his hands on her hips and shuddered with utter excitement.

Fred's kisses were hungry, but not forceful, and she regretted pulling her lips away from his in order to turn towards George. The older twin had a broader chest whereas his brother had had a much more slender look to his form. Her hands ran over his sinewy muscles in much of the same fashion as they had on Fred's as her lips sought his, yearning to learn whether or not they would taste the same. They didn't. George was much gentler in his kiss, perhaps even a little shy. Hermione was intrigued to find out what other differences the identical twins had.

Fred's large hands moved over her flat stomach and slowly travelled north to cup her supple breasts. He caressed them through the material of her bra, causing Hermione to involuntarily moan into George's mouth. The younger twin started to become rather impatient and coaxed Hermione to turn and face him again. His hands fully cupped her bosom as his lips trailed over her neck and collarbone; her straps fell to her shoulders as she craned her neck back enough to allow George access to her lips. One of his hands rested against the ball of her shoulder, the other under her jawline as he gently kissed the corners of her sweet mouth. Her back arched into him, her head just below his shoulder as she brought one hand up to rest behind his neck as he kissed her again.

By this time, Fred had managed to unclasp her bra. He placed wet kisses on ever inch of available skin as he removed off the article of clothing and let it drop to the floor. His arms greedily slid around her waist more tightly, slightly lifting Hermione off her feet as he shifted their positions to lay her back on the bed. He had forgotten that his twin was also present, and this started a scuffle between them when Fred was about to take Hermione all for himself. Hermione immediately stepped in between the two, her heart racing as she fought to catch her breath. No words were exchanged as she placed the palm of her hand against George's chest, coaxing him to turn about, and she gently pushed him back onto the bed. She did the same to Fred, who seemed not to mind her sudden aggressiveness in the very least. Two pairs of dark eyes watched Hermione's every move as she re-approached the bed again. She smoothed her hands up Fred's thighs, her eyes locked with his as her fingertips found the rim of his fitted jeans. She straddled him, her fingers fumbling with his belt as she leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. A stiffled groan escaped his lips as he cupped her firm bottocks, his arousal evident the moment she unzipped his pants. George lay on his side, his thick digits caressing the bare skin of her backside as he awaited in sheer agony for his turn.

Soon all three of them had removed their last few articles of clothing. Nothing remained between the three but skin as they lay stretched along the bed. Hermione lay in between the twins, small cries of sheer ecstacy escaping her lips every now and then as the brothers continued to coax and kiss and caress her body. She draped her leg over Fred's, her heel digging into the back of it as she urged him to take her. The foreplay had loosened Hermione up, and now, she was as ready as they were. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as he entered her. A guttural groan escaped his lips at finally feeling her around him, and he slowly began to thrust. George's throbbing manhood pressed against Hermione from behind. She reached back and wrapped her delicate fingers around it, stroking him. George groaned and leaned as close to her as possible. While Fred's arm occupied her waist as he continued to thrust into her, George took the opportunity to taste the tender skin around her peaked nipple - his free hand on her shapely leg. Hermione was overwhelmed with so many different sensations that she couldn't concentrate on just one. Slowly, a feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow. She grasped hard onto Fred's arm as she felt her walls beginning to contract around his length. A few more thrusts later and Fred had spilled his warm seed into her. After the feeling of climax had begun to pass, Hermione lay on her back. Fred's head dropped onto her chest as he fought to catch his own breath. George had climaxed as well thanks to a few more fluid movements of Hermione's talented hand. He groaned into the pillow beside her head at his final release. She raised her hand and rested it against his cheek, while her other hand gently stroked back Fred's ginger-colored hair, and for awhile, they just lay there.

Later the three dressed and parted ways. None of them ever spoke of that night again.

**The End.**


End file.
